


quando finisce la partita il re ed il pedone finiscono nella stessa castello.

by locoprimo



Series: il nocciolo della questione [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blood and Violence, M/M, Threats of Violence, also another take on main story, fully functional Tenshouin Group, is it more fucked up than the main story? i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locoprimo/pseuds/locoprimo
Summary: The last installment of the 'il nocciolo della questione'. Sena Izumi was kidnapped by Yuuki Makoto on DDD; at least that was how it sounded. Anzu and the others from Knights and Trickstar were looking for him, with the hope of bringing him back so Trickstar could duel Knights fair and square. The tale of the long, overdue story had now entered the final phase.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: il nocciolo della questione [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828588
Kudos: 7





	quando finisce la partita il re ed il pedone finiscono nella stessa castello.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY IT ENDED YAHOOOOOOOOOOO I AM FINISHED HAHAHAHA I really love writing this, even though it took so long for it to be finished. thank you for everyone reading this, if you want let's talk with each other on Twitter @colomopri! enjoy the story!!!!!!!!

“Huh?? Ukki- EEEEHHHHHH??”

Subaru exclaimed loudly. Everyone closed their ears, while Ritsu’s was closed by Rei. Rei’s ears bleed in a literal sense.

“ _Anija_ , stop hugging me. It’s suffocating!” Ritsu grumbled as he tried to release Rei’s hug. “Since it’s Secchan anyway, I really doubt that spineless Yuu- _kun_ actually did it.” He sighed out loud, “That person really does his best to not use the easy way, huh. As expected of him.”

“But really, _Ou-sama_ is not stable right now. Does Izumi- _chan_ really think that doing this won’t relieve _Ou-sama_ from last year’s past experiences?” Arashi was also sighing deeply, “At this rate, when he finds Yuu- _kun_ , he’s going to kill him for sure.”

The first year, Suou Tsukasa, who was on the phone earlier, reported back. “The guards said that Sena- _senpai_ is still inside the school grounds, somewhere. They are tracking the GPS though, so shouldn’t we wait here and let them search?”

"I agree."

“Sure.”

“W-Wait!" Subaru stammered, "Aren’t you all too relaxed!? Someone’s life is on the line here!"

The three members of Knights looked at each other and shrugged off.

"Whose life?"

A familiar voice inquired. It was Mao with Trickstar's costume! Anzu and Subaru were shouting at each other and him and of course Subaru jumped at him in delight. Anzu glanced at Ritsu who signaled his hand in front of his mouth for silence.

"Took you long enough." Ritsu seemed to share the sentiment, even if he looked very bored. "Did anyone give you trouble?"

Mao was holding Subaru while answering him, "Well, if anything, the Vice President is much more considerate towards me. I'm grateful to him." He raised his fist up, "Okay, Subaru! Let’s beat fine!"

"Oooh!"

"Excuse me!" Tsukasa cut in, looking pissed. "We, Knights, are your enemies this round. Make sure you can win against us first. There's an order for everything, you see!"

"Oh, right. I heard commotion on the way here, something like Tsukinaga- _senpai_ is messing up around."

"...About that," Arashi chuckled, "Our _Ou-sama_ is looking for Izumi- _chan_ and at that extension, Makoto- _chan_. He kidnapped him, you see."

Mao looked confused, "...Wait. Did I hear that correctly?"

All of them nodded at the same time.

"I'm starting to have a headache," Mao put his hand on his head, "Should we start looking around?"

"Sorry, I think I’ll pass. I should start to head back to UNDEAD and see the results." Rei retreated from his brother, "Do you want to look around the stages too, Akehoshi- _kun_?"

"Sure!" He signaled at Mao and Anzu, "I'll look around and inform you all if I see them!"

Ritsu fanned himself, "I'll go to the classroom. It's really too hot here."

"Ah, I'll go with you." Mao told him and asked Anzu, his face was confused. Right, she hadn't told him about this. "Sorry I haven't caught your name. Thank you for helping Trickstar. Do you want to go with us too?"

Anzu nodded silently while Ritsu made a face of a helpless person.

* * *

In the end, Arashi also agreed to go with them, while Tsukasa opted to stay at the stage. Somebody had to tag the stage, otherwise they couldn't perform as the other ones were already preoccupied. In this case, since they shared the stage anyway, Trickstar's first opponent would be the Knights.

Once they entered the building, there was suddenly a flash of someone running. It was Leo! Looking at each other and nodding, all of them agreed to catch up to him quickly except Ritsu who trailed behind. It appeared that he was going straight to the staircase and went to the second floor. After they arrived at the second floor, they saw Leo open the door to one of the classrooms.

_"WHERE'S SENA!?"_

A loud shout was heard after that.

When all of them arrived, Arashi and Mao swiftly pulled Leo from Makoto. He still wore the Knights' attire but there was no Izumi on sight. The classroom was eerily quiet and since it was already the start of DDD, there was no one in the building.

" _Ou-sama_ , wait!" Arashi pleaded. She was helped by Ritsu and Mao, yet still outnumbered. "If you're going to hit him and he passes out, who is going to tell us Izumi- _chan_ 's location?"

Only after her reasoning, his raised fist went down.

"...Speak," Leo demanded harshly while growling. "While I still hold myself."

Since Leo almost looked like a mad dog, Ritsu and Arashi were still wary. Anzu and Mao came over to Makoto who was still not uttering any words.

"Are you okay, Yuuki- _kun_?" Anzu asked worriedly with her usual tone. Mao finally understood who she was, "Where's Sena- _senpai_?"

"...Izumi- _san_ left me just now." Makoto was leaning on the table, "Long story short, yesterday he asked me to go with him. I agreed." Then he looked down, as if holding himself tears. He bit his lip, trembling. Mao held his arm and Anzu patted his back. "But since I'm so cowardly, he told me to stay. He's too kind, really."

"Yuu- _kun_ ," Ritsu concluded, "But if it's not with you, then where's Secchan's heading actually? Does he have a way to pass this security?"

"That far, actually I wasn't informed. When I asked him, he just said that he was helped." Makoto explained, "Sorry I wasn't able to help you guys."

"...That doesn't justify you betraying me!" Leo shouted, both Arashi and Ritsu's grips were tight and yet he was lunging at Makoto. "I trusted you! If it's you then Sena would have listened!"

"It was never about me!" Makoto shouted back, as angrily. "Do you even realize anything!? This past year, everything!? The reason why is this happening?" 

"I wanted to!" Leo said weakly, "...I wanted to trust him. I want to believe that everything we had is not a lie…! But...he left...me."

"That's not necessarily true." Makoto said lightly as he held Leo's shoulders to raise his face up. He looked at the others, "...Do you guys all remember where we are, right now?"

"...What-?" Anzu trailed off, but all of their expressions were grim.

Makoto shared a wry smile to Anzu before he began retelling, "...Last year I was running away from him, in an attempt of fleeing his nagginess to make me modelling again." Makoto began, his voice was hoarse. "I was hiding in the next empty classroom and waiting for him to pass the hallway, yet unknowingly he went inside here. At that time I didn't know your circumstances, Tsukinaga- _senpai_ ," Makoto looked at him with a wry, sympathetic smile in contrast to Leo's glare. "I was about to leave when a lot of upperclassmen were walking in the hallway. Their school uniforms weren't from the General Department and we didn't have a baseball club here. Also this floor was used for second year's. So why were they heading this way? Curious, I stayed inside here for a while. I had a bad feeling."

"...Makoto."

"They were heading to the next classroom, to where Izumi- _san_ was and locked the door. There I heard arguments, I was very scared by then." Makoto was trembling, as if he was recalling the moments. Anzu held his hand tightly. "Yet I can't even open the door outside, fearing they could catch the sound."

“...These testimonies...I have heard about it. That blockhead Emperor arranged everything so that I remembered all of the witnesses and...culprit’s faces as well as their families.” Leo remarked, his eyes questioning. “I don’t see any merit in another retelling.”

“Wait, Tsukinaga _-senpai_!” Makoto argued, “...There’s something that I didn’t tell you before. I kept the secret so tight, it’s suffocating myself.” He continued, "Now the only remaining witnesses are Izumi- _san_ himself and me." Makoto argued again, "He won't tell you anything about what they were talking about that day. Not even for the rest of his day. This, I guarantee."

Leo looked in trouble, but then he agreed to listen.

"...Thank you." Makoto continued, "At first the conversations were in low voices. It was difficult to strain my ears to the class next door. I knew Izumi- _san_ was also startled at how many people came into the classroom, judging by how careful his voices were. I knew that he was scared too." He said wryly, "...But it was never about him. He wasn't targeted because he's a Knights' member." He looked at Leo who was still quiet, his head hung low. "......It was...because of you...Tsukinaga- _senpai_." Makoto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, as if compiling strength. Anzu held his arm again for support in which he smiled gratefully. "Izumi- _san_ was threatened to make you suffer, either physically or mentally, so that you could self-destruct."

"...He refused to do their bidding." Ritsu concluded and took a deep breath. His face was hurt as well, "...Secchan is stupid." He was swaying, so he leaned on the table.

"The thing is… Do you know that they offered him three times?" Makoto looked at the window, looking at the bright sunny weather outside. It really didn't suit the situation right now. "He was offered three times and rejected all of them. The first rejection, they destroyed the floors. The second rejection, they destroyed the tables and chairs. The third one-" Makoto was choking, "...Was him.”

"Oh my God, Izumi _-chan_!"

"Nacchan!"

Arashi almost fell to the ground, if not for Ritsu quickly holding her.

"...He could just say _yes_ and get it done, but he was- is a persistent and prideful person." Makoto remarked, "I- I finally mustered all my courage to open this door, but I couldn't! It was locked from inside. At the same time, Narukami...you asked the group chat. Then the rest was history."

Anzu felt sick, it was the first time she heard all of this after all. That was why Mao asked her to eat before, because this wasn't easy to the stomach at all. But she needed to be strong. She glanced at Makoto; he looked relieved. Was he finally freed?

"............I have a feeling." Leo, who was quiet all this time, confessed. "...Even after I read all the testimonies afterward, I wasn't able to pinpoint _why_ Sena. Is it because he's a Knights member? Is it because of his condescending attitude? Nothing matches. Why did he- No, it was precisely because… He pities me..." He laughed yet it was hollow. His face was still looking down. "...Tell me, Yuu- _kun_. Did Sena… In truth does he hate me? I was the reason yet I am also the one chaining him. How pathetic…!”

 _“Hmm? What? Did I hate him, you say,”_ A familiar voice rang on Makoto’s phone; it was a recorded clip of Izumi, _“If Yuu-kun’s the one who’s questioning me, then I don’t have a chance but to say the truth, shouldn’t I?”_ Then his mirth echoed in the empty classroom. Anzu could imagine the way he was talking to Makoto, with winds gently swaying his face. _“...I have never hated him. I have all the reasons to hate him, it is that very easy to do.”_

_“But you can’t.”_

“But you can’t.” Makoto echoed his recording, “Why?”

 _“I can’t. I’m stupid, aren’t I?”_ Izumi laughed again, he sounded so free and deliberating. As if the shackles were removed. _“Everything that has happened was my own fault. If only I agreed to make him suffer, I wouldn’t stay right here now. But then,”_ Izumi’s voice on the record cracked, _“......But back then, when I thought that I would see him broken, I felt like dying was much more mercier. I wouldn’t be able to atone for the lost smile that he would have. After all, as much as I hated it, his songs are the best. Don’t tell him, okay? He’ll get that empty head of his big!”_

_“...Izumi-san, you-”_

_“It would be much easier for me if he hates me.”_ Izumi stated gently, before his voice turned a bit distant. It appeared that he was moving further from where Makoto’s phone was located. _“...That way I’ll be able to move from his life from now on.”_

And the record was ended.

“I recorded this on my own, since he’ll never get his feelings across, with the way he’s acting.” Makoto smiled, he looked very gentle. “...When we got here, he asked me if I was able to stop being an idol and left with him. I hesitated.” Makoto continued, “...I think he saw through me. That I still love Trickstar.” He took his Trickstar jacket that was inside a paper bag on one of the tables, “...He brought me my Trickstar costume. I think he already knew where my heart lay since the very beginning. He is very cunning. Even though he’s so dense about his own feelings; unable to receive love from others.” He walked to Leo and handed him something. It was an alien phone strap. Makoto looked as if he wanted to cry, “...I will be staying. I want to change this place to become a place he can return to. How about you, Tsukinaga _-senpai_?”

“.........I don’t know.” Leo stated as he clenched the phone strap. “Sena’s right. It is easier for me to just scorn him, making it his fault entirely. I want to cut the connections I made and will rather stay safe in my own room. Cursing his life, his face, his voice, everything.”

Makoto scorned him, “If you did that, I’m going to punch you right here, right now.” 

“Then tell me, what should I do, Yuu _-kun_?” Leo’s voice was desperate, “I have lost my right to stand next to him. What have I become but a burden? What am I to him? If he’s going to leave me, why didn't he leave me a long time ago so I don’t become attached to him. Why now when I can’t forget his existence? It hurts, Yuu _-kun_.” Leo said while clutching his own heart, “............Help me!”

“... _Ou-sama_ , why are you trying to make Izumi- _chan_ stay under the care of Tenshouin Group for so long?" Arashi asked, her voice was parched. She was crying silently.

"...Naru-" Leo looked very troubled, like unsure to do anything. It was the rawest emotion that Anzu ever saw of him. "...Naru, don't cry."

"...I'm sorry for crying. I know it's much more difficult for you two." Arashi wiped her tears. She confessed, "I want to support both of you, but I don't know how."

"...I'm also at fault, I took your guys' silence as agreement." Leo admitted, his head hung low. "I took all of you for granted and went as far as utilizing you as my own chess pieces, not fully knowing that you guys have feelings and considerations." He took a deep breath before smiling wryly, "So this is what Keito meant that this is over."

" _Ou-sama_ -"

"At first, I went here just because I wanted to be praised by my own sister. Idols are shining, right? But then, on that fated day, I met someone so beautiful that my inspiration wouldn't stop. That person, I really love him. All this time." Leo closed his eyes, remembering all the fond memories he had. "I love every inch of his face. His super rare smile. His really often annoyed face. His glinted eyes as he killed others. How exciting, to be with him forever." Then, he clutched his heart. "It's suffocating at the same time, with the way it was heading. I always know that it wouldn't end well, but I kept it tucked inside my heart. Just one more day. Just a little bit more. It will be better. _But it wasn't!_ " He hissed, "...I should've given up _days_ before they could hurt Sena! Push Sena away and run away as fast as I could. I should've gotten away from him so that they wouldn't target him. It's supposed to be that day! But…" He trailed off, "In the end, only I have the luxury of getting broken! He must have been tired of me."

"... _Ou-sama_ , please do not blame yourself." Ritsu stated, as he was reaching Leo. "Really, even after everything, I do not like the way Secchan handles delicate things. Both- No, all of us are twisted too with the silence of ours. We never talked about what's important to ourselves, getting damaged here and there but still surviving...like a fool Knight, we are." Ritsu sighed deeply, "If you say that it's your fault, it's not. It's Ecchan's too."

Anzu looked at Mao who mouthed, "Tenshouin Eichi- _senpai_."

"Fufu, only Ritsu- _chan_ brave enough to do that." Naru chuckled a bit before she stated, " _Ou-sama_ , these days, Knights' activities have been fun. Don't you think so too?" Arashi began, the tears were gone, replaced by bright smiles and strong gaze. She was very graceful, Anzu admitted. "You see, Tsukasa- _chan_ is so cute and bright. You can't help but gush about him! Ritsu- _chan_ too. Lately he's awake a lot and his complexion looks better. I'm gonna ask for his skincare routine!"

"Spare me with the compliments, Nacchan." Ritsu grumbled, but he looked very shy. "I'm not good with it."

"Bear with me a little," Arashi playfully remarked with a wink, "Also, also! Do you know that Izumi- _chan_ signed a contract with that famous designer for a full time contract? He's based on Florence and his designs are so good! His posters will be out soon, I'm super envious! Though, I hate how braggy he is!"

"...Yeah I heard about it." Leo finally tugged a smile, "I remember that he's very smug with it."

"I also managed to tell my modelling agency about myself. They said that it will be difficult to filter out jobs one by one, so at the moment the jobs I don't prefer will still be coming in. But I'm going to do my best! One step is still one step, right?"

Leo bit his lower lip, like holding his tears. Ritsu was on his other side, holding his arm. "...Good job, Naru."

"...Also lately, _Ou-sama_ 's songs are full of love. They're soft and kind, the ones that fill your heart and wrap it up with the best ribbon! Izumi- _chan_ collects them all heartily, you know. That face makes me want to be in love too." At this point, Arashi was crying too. "...Do you finally realize it, _Ou-sama_?"

"...I'm sorry, Naru. Rittsu." Leo then smiled, even when his tears were falling down. "For being a bad _Ou-sama_."

"I'm sorry too." Ritsu started, "...I'm too cowardly and turned blind eyes at everything. I've never regarded all of you properly, as a teammate. I should have scolded Secchan and you a lot. Well, it's not like I'm right as well."

"Me either. I'm wrapped up in my own problems so I can't see anything past it." Arashi confessed, as she shared a glance with Ritsu and smiled. "But I'm done staying still, because I want to be happy too in my own way. Let's still look Izumi- _chan_ around. We'll need to cooperate with the guards before DDD starts."

"I'll help too," Mao volunteered, "At least I can cooperate with the other student council members to look for the footage."

"Me-"

"No, Ritsu. You're pale enough." Mao patted his head, "Let me help you."

Ritsu pouted, but he nodded.

Makoto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I want to help you but I think he won't appreciate me finding him, Tsukinaga- _senpai_."

"Yuu- _kun_ , thank you." Leo shared a genuine smile, "...I'm sorry that we're troubling you a lot."

"Don't be." Makoto confessed after a long sigh, "...I was also blaming you one-sidedly. Let's call it even."

Leo's eyes twinkled, "You sure?"

"Well, I still don't like how you hog him to yourself at the beginning." Makoto raised his eyebrows, questioningly. But then, he chuckled. "He's waiting."

"I know."

After that, Leo, Arashi and Mao went outside to look for other clues. Only Anzu, Makoto and Ritsu were staying in the classroom.

"Yuuki- _kun_ , let me help you tidy up." Anzu stated as she went to the desk which had Makoto's things.

"Ah, that'd help me." Makoto replied while he was changing his pants. "Thank you, Anzu- _chan_."

"No problem."

There were few things on the desk; Knights' jacket, stationeries which Anzu put inside a pencil case, and strangely, a pillbox. Anzu examined the pillbox carefully; it was Izumi's.

"Yuuki- _kun_ , this is Sena- _senpai_ 's!" Anzu stammered, "Did he forget about it?"

"Huh? Oh." Makoto answered while fixing the length of his pants, "I forgot that he asked me to take care of it. I wonder why he hadn't brought it with him?" He wondered out loud, "He's always meticulous and I'm sure that I saw him checking the things on the table twice but he didn't bring it in the end huh."

"We should give them to _Ou-sama_ then." Ritsu responded as he took out his phone, "Secchan never skips them when he's with us. He's always in a cranky mood if he skipped taking them even for one minute."

"Hmm? He never drank them when he was with me though." Makoto answered simply, "I'm aware that he carries that pillbox around, but he said that they just carry vitamins so he didn’t have to drink them regularly."

“Huh? Are you sure we’re talking about the same Secchan here?”

"...Don't tell me!" Anzu opened the pillbox and took one of the pills. She tugged the pill open, but it was empty. She turned to Ritsu and Makoto who looked surprised too. She then opened all of the pills, only to see nothing was inside all the colorful pills Izumi had. She also examined the remaining tablets, turned out they were just generic medicines you could buy anywhere. "...What does it mean?"

In that time, the door was suddenly opened, making them shriek. It was Rei.

“Oh hey, there you are.” Rei came up to them, smiling. “I heard it’s almost your time. Shouldn’t you postpone your search first and head back there?”

“.........How do you know we are here?” Ritsu asked, he was frowning. “I didn’t tell you that we are here.”

Rei was just smiling mysteriously before he answered, “Why, you asked.. Hmm, maybe I have a brother instinct?” He chuckled, but no one replied to him so he sulked. “...I’m kidding. I asked Isara- _kun_. Now go and see the sky, the colors are wonderful.” He pointed at the window.

Anzu and the others immediately turned and saw a lot of colorful balloons that one of the members of fine, Hibiki Wataru, released upon the skies. They were white, purple, maroon, neon green, and rainbow? What a strange combination of colors, Anzu noted. After scattering the balloons, Wataru’s hot air balloon stopped near the fountain below. Apparently Wataru wasn’t alone, there was another person in the hot air balloon.

“What a festive, isn’t it?” Rei chuckled and he looked like he was having so much fun, even though DDD had just started. He then dragged them outside, “Now you guys too, have a lot of fun. Don’t worry, everything will be alright in the end.”

* * *

After being dragged on, Ritsu decided to get back on the stage while Makoto was looking for a teacher to be able to fill his name again as the member of Trickstar. Still no words from Arashi and Mao from the Izumi Sena search party, so she decided to go to the fountain to have some breather. There were already professionals looking for Izumi, so she thought that she could have some rest before the DDD prelim with the Knights.

Anzu noticed that Wataru was still tinkering the envelope of his hot air balloon. There was someone else there, but he was sitting inside the fountain, one of Ryuuseitai’s oldest members, Shinkai Kanata. They were talking something and chuckling together, so they were probably friends.

“Hello,” Anzu greeted, then she realized it might not be wrong to ask if they met Izumi here before. “May I ask you for a few minutes?”

Wataru looked away from his machine, he smiled. “Oh? Sure. What can I help you with?”

“I’m looking for Sena Izumi _-senpai_ from Knights. Do you happen to know or see him today after the morning assembly?”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.” Wataru replied simply as he was remembering, “Though, you’re from Trickstar, yes? Why are you looking for a Knights’ member?”

“Tsukinaga _-senpai_ is still looking for him so we’re helping him. We can’t duel with Knights if they are not available.”

“I see.” Wataru turned to his companion, his eyes were twinkling. “How about you, Kanata- _kun_?”

“Hmmmmm, I don’t see him. Sorry.” Kanata remarked simply with a lazy grin, “I will let you know if we met him.”

“Okay.” Anzu bowed, “Thank you so much.” She looked around but she didn’t seem to find anyone else was there. “Oh, how about the person with you before, Hibiki _-senpai_?”

Wataru was still smiling, “Hmm? What do you mean?”

“I saw you letting someone else down from the hot air balloon.” She noted, “I thought I could ask them if they saw Sena _-senpai_.”

“......Hmm, oh!” Wataru exclaimed, “Is that person the one you’re referring to?”

There was an older boy with a surly mood as Mika trailing behind closely with a gleeful smile walking towards them. Mika was a very shy person and wouldn’t speak if triggered, but nonetheless was a kind person. To think he was looking very happy talking to the other person, he might be his close friend like Arashi was.

When they arrived, the tall boy with pink hairs scoffed. “I have enough of this foul air. I’ll be greeting you all and see myself off.” He was glaring at Anzu, “...What a bizarre design. Who made this? A person who made this mask clearly has no creative idea but to follow the pattern. If it were me, I would already throw this away. How distasteful.”

“Umm, I made this, but Kiryuu _-senpai_ helped me.” Anzu defended herself at the insult. He was tall and domineering and not at all nice. She asked, “I didn’t catch your name?”

“...Itsuki Shu. 3rd grade.” He trailed off, “...Kiryuu made it, huh.”

“Itsuki- _senpai_ , have you seen Sena- _senpai_?” Anzu asked him politely, “The silver haired upperclassman from Knights, tall build-”

“With a face carved as if it's God’s greatest gift, looked feeble but actually powerful, white porcelain skin almost without any blemish, a bit naggy?” Shu completed her question and scoffed. “No.” When she was about to ask Mika, he also answered in his stead. “This child too.”

“My friend, you’re scaring them.”

“Fufu, Shu’s such a bully.”

Yet Shu was ignoring their teasing and turned to Mika. “Kagehira, have you finished the thing I have requested?”

“Yes, _Oshi-san_! I made sure that the devices were installed properly this early morning when I took the part time job. I just followed your instruction, though.” Mika answered with a thick accent. Then he inquired shyly, “...Though is it possible if ya watched the rest of DDD with me?”

“.........I do not want to see Tenshouin nor Tsukinaga.” Shu remarked, “My business here is done. If you want to see it so badly, then go see them yourself. I have no reason to prolong my stay.” He turned away, walking to the gate. Anzu was almost noting how jerk he was, before he mumbled. “If you have anything heavy, just give them to me. I’ll bring it home.”

“‘S okay, _Oshi-san_!” Mika answered instead, he looked very happy? Anzu turned to her _senpais_ who were snickering behind. He answered happily, “I’d rather go home with ya! Naru _-chan_ would understand!”

Shu turned to Mika and scoffed, but he looked gentler than before. “Do whatever you want.” He glanced at Anzu for one more time and said, “I’m under the impression that you’ll win against them if you're missing Sena. Are you on Tsukinaga’s side?”

“...Rather than saying I’m on either side, I think I’m rather seeing the matter end peacefully.” Anzu answered surely, but could not shake the feeling why he knew about it. “I want this place to be a place where idols are shining, not the other way around. The way it is right now, I can’t accept it.”

“How naive.” Shu scoffed and looked at her as if she was growing two heads. “Surely you haven’t known the terror of Tenshouin Eichi in the flesh. No offense, my friend.” He glanced at Wataru who kept smiling, “...I’ll be leaving. Tell Sena if you found him, it was entertaining, for once. School, I mean.”

“Shu,” Wataru said earnestly, extending his arms as if welcoming Shu. His eyes were twinkling. "You're always welcome here."

Shu shrugged off as he took his leave, together with Mika. “.........Maybe, when that sandcastle that your beloved, as much as I disdain saying this, painstakingly created, collapsed."

* * *

_"Do we have leads?"_

_"No, the security footage is being tampered with. There are a lot of his recorded sightings in all of the cameras scattered around the school!"_

_"What!? How about the tracking device?"_

_"There were jamming devices all around the school, scattered all around the perimeter. It's hard for us to pinpoint the location!"_

_"Do manual search, protect the exit gate!"_

* * *

Anzu was a bit relieved when she saw that the guards were already stationed at the exit gate. The security was so tight that the visitors started to flock to the gate. Some of them protested at the sudden increased security, since there were students working as helpers that needed to go back and forth the school gate to bring things related to the Live concerts.

It was out of pure luck when Anzu encountered two of UNDEAD members near the school's gate; Hakaze Kaoru and Oogami Koga. They were talking with each other excitedly, as they walked toward the exit. Both of them weren't wearing UNDEAD idol costumes, but school uniforms. She was about to call them before she suddenly recalled.

> _One of my teammates, Kaoru-kun, has been sulking since the last event. This morning, he said irresponsibly, 'I'll be leaving up to prelims to you all', and hung out with his friends now._

Then something clicked. Anzu dragged them away from prying eyes; likely somewhere shaded near the gate. She took out her mask and accused the masked Koga who looked annoyed, “Sena _-senpai_! You’re Sena- _senpai_ , right?”

"Huh, Anzu- _chan_?!" Kaoru exclaimed, but then he lowered his voice. His reply was a little bit unintelligent, "Huh, Um, Eh?"

 _Koga_ coughed and said with a hoarse voice, "If it's all then let's go, Hakaze- _senpai_. I'm not feeling too well."

"You're not fooling me with your sick act!" Anzu declared, if it was others, then she would sound very harsh, but she didn't have a choice anyway. "I know everything!"

"Now, now, Anzu- _chan_ , aren't you mistaking him somewhere?" Kaoru interjected with a playful wink, "There's no way that he's Senacchi. Classmates aside, sadly I don't have balls to hide him from Tenshouin's elite guards."

"I think you're lying, Hakaze- _senpai_." Anzu sternly replied, her eyes weren't leaving _Koga_ at all. "We all know that you're ditching the DDD prelims to play with your _friends_. Well now, I do not know how much fondness you have for Sena- _senpai_ as a friend-"

Kaoru cut her short, still with a smile but it looked insincere. "But what?"

Anzu took a deep breath, "...There's no but. I just want to let you know that leaving one sidedly is not good."

"Surely you jest, Anzu- _chan_." Kaoru chuckled, "You know the extensions for what was happening before, right? We're all betting for Tricstar to beat fine, but the current obstacle now is the Knights, right? Shouldn't you look at the bigger picture, here?"

"Trickstar will win, fair and square, so-"

"Are you kidding me?" _Koga_ , no, Izumi who impersonated Koga released his mask. His eyes, using soft lenses, glittered under the heat. "Yuu- _kun_ aside, I should have faith in Trickstar who is left with one member-just because Tenshouin's mere whim?"

"...Trickstar would win!"

"Just wish then." Izumi scoffed proudly, then he turned to Kaoru. "Sorry, can you give us a moment, Kao- _kun_? She won't yield if I don't."

"Sure, Senacchi." Kaoru finally shrugged off, but before he went a few meters behind, he winked at Anzu. "It's okay, Anzu- _chan_. I love stern girls all the same. I'm not offended, don't worry."

Izumi looked irked as he pushed him away, he scolded. "Don't hit on girls you don't mean to, Kao- _kun_."

"How rude! When I hit on girls, I truly meant it!" Kaoru left with a grumble, "You're not the one who can say that too!"

"I suppose I agree with Hakaze- _senpai_ at this." Anzu nodded in agreement, but before he looked grateful, she quickly added. "I mean your comment about Sena- _senpai_ , not his comment of yours."

Not refuting anything, Izumi shooed Kaoru away.

"Okay, so what do you want, Anzu." Izumi folded his hands, demanding as always. Like this, with the golden eyes and hairs styled as Koga, he gave off a very different feeling. That aside, the style was very good. Anzu wondered who helped him style his get ups, from afar, he really looked like Koga. He tapped his feet impatiently, "Quick. I need to leave. There's someone waiting outside."

"Okay, I'll be straight." Anzu quickly replied, "You said that the Knights will win. You trust them so much. There must be another way to do it. How about your grade? Your family?"

Instead of answering her questions, he muttered. "...I made a lot of mistakes I can't undo." Then he asked simply with a small smile, "Do you know why they targeted me instead of _Ou-sama_ directly? I was told by one of my acquaintances that Yuu- _kun_ told you about the...incident."

Anzu wasn't surprised by this point, apparently few people were already roped in to help him escape the school unscathed. Her best bet for the mole was probably Sakuma Rei. She answered, “...Because they knew that Tsukinaga- _senpai_ treasures you deeply. It...would impact him more rather than attacking him at the forefront."

"Hahaha. It wasn't as deep as that." Izumi chuckled simply, "I know full well the extension of the conversations. Yuu- _kun_ probably said the cause, but not the intention. Because he's a good kid. I can't let him get involved too." He pressed, "That's why I left him with Trickstar. Be grateful."

"...Then?"

"You know how _Ou-_ No, Leo _-kun_ is, right?" Izumi smiled sadly when he asked, "What do you think about him?"

"Literally?" When she saw Izumi looking irked, like a waste of time, she quickly responded. “He clearly loves you-"

"That, I know." Izumi cut harshly, "Other than that. His personality? The way he talked about himself?"

"At first, he looked very scary and intimidating. But I think he's a free spirited person. He doesn't seem to value others based on the way they are, but how they are." Anzu concluded, "In summary, he doesn't seem a bad person. Additionally, it would be good if you're careful about things he holds dear, like Knights' members. Normal, considering what all of you had gone through."

"...What if I say he wasn't like that before in the past?" Izumi stated, his expression looked very sad. "He used to be a personification of the sun. He was very bright, yet gentle to everyone. Yumenosaki was a school for garbage who did nothing but waste their youth away. But he- He's different." Anzu noted the same fond smile both Leo and Izumi had when remembering each other. "Yet those ungrateful bastards were asking him to make them songs easily and falsely befriended him on a surface level. How absurd…! I talked to him a few times, but he didn't listen! With the sudden changes here and there; Tenshouin's regime, the destroyed Five Eccentries, also Knights' duels with ex-Chess members… We are losing ourselves, one way or the other." Izumi took a deep breath and whispered slowly, like he was regretting his choices. "...Thus I took it from him, for my own selfish justification. I wanted to be praised, I wanted him to look only at me, I wanted to control him like the owner with a pet. You're smarter than you look, so tell me how did I easily reconstruct everything?"

Anzu was trembling, but he pointed at him. "...Sena- _senpai_."

"Correct." Izumi praised her, but Anzu couldn't seem to take it as a reward. "I took it upon myself, their hatred, and implicated them to my own body that Leo _-kun_ could hate them." He chuckled, but it sounded very hollow. "...It would be easier for him to do it based on some cause, if not, he would forgive them again and again until he was broken. It was the easy way out, that time."

Anzu couldn't take it any longer so she exclaimed, "...For the sake of him, you would gladly destroy your own body!?"

"......True. I can't say that I'm thinking clearly that time." Izumi admitted, "I don't have a choice. If I got myself hurt, would he willingly keep hating them? Would he stop forgiving those who don't need forgiveness? In other words, it was a test for him too." He concluded slowly, "So if he was blaming himself, that wasn't true. I'm partially- no, three quarterly my fault."

"So why leave…?" Anzu asked, her voice trailed off. She couldn't make him stay. It seemed that Izumi had made up his mind. "You love him, don't you?"

"Tenshouin has too much control of the situation, with the way he's flaunting Knights' name like it's nothing. I hate being restrained for too long, it is long due anyway. Freedom sounds very liberating, at this point.” Izumi rummaged through the guitar case he brought. There was nothing inside but his own clothes and a navy pouch. He handed her the pouch. “Give this to Hasumi or Tenshouin. Think of it as compensations, penalties, anything else he would charge my agency. It's supposed to be enough."

“What about the rest of the Knights’ members?”

"Oh. I was just from Kasa- _kun_ anyway, he’s crying so much now. How adorable. I left them personal letters about everything. I left out the ugly parts, because it's shameful to admit your past." Izumi signaled Kaoru to come again as he said, "Well then, if there's no more questions, I need to leave now."

“...Is there no way that you can meet Tsukinaga- _senpai_ again? After anything, I still think that it's not good to leave things like this!" Anzu was running out of excuses at this point, so she took out the final card. "Seeing him like this, how pitiful.”

Izumi examined her face again and went quiet for a while. When he was dragged by Kaoru, he finally agreed. "Hmm, sure.” He smiled sweetly, "In any case, I’m planning to pick up my luggages before leaving. Tell him, I’m waiting at the place I love. Though, I will not stay too long. Otherwise I’ll no longer be there.” He patted Anzu's head softly before he grinned happily, “Thank you. I’m counting on you.”

* * *

"Anzu!"

Someone called him from afar, so Anzu greeted him, "...Tsukinaga _-senpai_."

"I've been searching around the perimeter," Leo said in between his huffs, "But he's still nowhere to be seen. It's almost the end of DDD prelims anyway."

Anzu took another deep breath and pointed at the gate of Yumenosaki, ...I just saw him. Sorry I can't stop him from leaving."

"Wh- What!?"

"He said that he'll be waiting. At the place that he loves the most." Anzu trailed off, as she smiled simply. "Will you go after him? Or will you stay here, with Knights?"

"...Is this his way of saying, which one is most important to me?" Leo huffed in reply, he looked pretty tired. But somehow he was smiling through all the situations. "I don't really get it, but I think the answer is clear, right? Unfortunately- Or is it a fortunate thing? That I'm not Yuu- _kun_." He quickly dialed in and put the phone into the speaker. There were two alien phone straps dangling, "Naru, is everyone with you? Can you put it on speaker?"

 _"Well, yes. Sure."_ Arashi answered on the other side of the phone, _"Have you found him, Ou-sama?"_

"Almost." Leo answered while looking at Anzu's expression, as if searching something. He chuckled, "The thing is, can I be selfish again? I don't want to say the last time because we'll surely be back in the future. I think I'll stay selfish sometimes too."

 _"What? So in summary, you're being selfish since Secchan's being unreasonable again? It's not a rare occurrence."_ Ritsu grumbled, _"Though, Secchan! Su~chan is crying here, take responsibility!"_

 _"I'm not- I'm not crying!"_ Tsukasa's muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the phone, _"Leader, please take back that- that stubborn senpai! He's been too demanding! I can't believe the time when he praised me is for the last time! Drag and lock him if you must!"_

_"No comment at that. Though, at this point, I'm not even surprised that you both will be eloping somewhere."_

"Yup! Sena and me will be leaving for a bit." Leo said cheerfully, "Can I leave Knights with you, Naru?"

 _"M-Me!?"_ Arashi was surprised, _"Huh, eh, seriously?"_

"Yep, 100% serious." Leo answered. He noted that Keito and Eichi were walking to them in a distance, so he pushed the phone to Anzu and took his leave. "Ah, right! I'll be counting on you to hold the reins until we're back. We'll laundromat all the money both of us received all this time so you might need to look for another source of income for Unit expenses though!" He added, "Probably for a while!"

_"No, wait! What!?"_

Leo turned to Anzu and grinned, his laughter full of mirth. "Anzu, please give this to Tenshi or Keito! All my works are here under _Ensemble_ , tell them that they can do anything with it! Sing it! Sell it! Anything!"

Leo left as soon as he was coming, like a storm he was. Not long both Keito and Eichi arrived, with Eichi looking so tired.

"Where- Where is Tsukinaga?"

"He left just now." Anzu answered, before she handed them what Izumi asked of her to do. "...Umm, it's here. Sena- _senpai_ asked me to hand you these."

"...An ATM card and book saving?" Keito inquired curiously after examining. "What does it mean?"

"It's all of his profits all these times under the care of Tenshouin Group, if I'm not wrong. He said that he's willing return them to you. It's supposed to be enough for you to cancel his remaining contracts and penalties." Anzu replied simply, but nonetheless she was screaming inside. "Well, uh. I should take my leave." Then, she remembered something. _Praise to the Good Lord in Heavens._ She turned back and handed Keito Leo's phone as well. "...Umm, in case that's not enough, Tsukinaga- _senpai_ asked me to let you have this too. There are musical scores inside this and he's, uh, giving the total rights to you, President, under the distribution of _Ensemble_."

After handing the phone with two alien straps, Anzu was running so fast to the venue, leaving both of them in awe. Unknown to her, Eichi was laughing out loud.

"...Eichi?" Keito looked at him questioningly. Or was it judging?

"Stop the search. At this time, it's already a futile attempt to catch them. It's good when it lasted. I have so much fun." Eichi said in between his laughs, "And, before you went into that direction inside your head. No, I'm not mad." He winked, "Let's just go back and see the end of DDD, right Keito? I can't wait for it to collapse."

Keito was surprised, but then he chuckled. "Sure, Eichi. Even after it's collapsed, I'll be staying with you."

**Author's Note:**

> oh! in case if you haven't got the gist, Five Eccentries/gokijin helped sena:  
> \- rei was being a mole(?) lol don't forget kaoru is also involved (the pills and remember that sena was also hospitalized when Trickstar fought against Akatsuki? it was his family's doctor)  
> \- kanata asked chiaki to help subaru, though chiaki himself wanted to help his friends..  
> \- wataru helped carrying sena with his air balloon  
> \- shu was asked to dress sena up to look like koga lol im sorry shu (also remember that his place was used as their meeting place or some sort) also mika who helped setting the jammers up when he was working as the janitor in Yumenosaki  
> \- natsume hacked the network so they showed several footages of sena everywhere lol
> 
> also things that wasn't included in the story (because it doesn't fit the overall story):  
> \- arashi's admirer was one of the ex-chess members; he was guarding the door at the time of the incident, so she blamed izumi a bit  
> \- mama supposed to have appearance as sena's porter lol but since it's almost the end he's the someone who was waiting outside the gate lol  
> \- the medicine that eichi shared with ritsu was rose extracted pills and he shared it to him wholeheartedly aftermath, he just likes to tease (inappropriately)  
> \- the sena elite guards were no longer active, but at the mercy of eichi, they were still working in tenshouin elite troops without any setback
> 
> and the summary of aftermath:  
> \- knights were lost by default because the designated members were not present, but hey, they were laughing!  
> \- trickstar won against fine (they got hokuto back yay!!), but they proposed to fight against knights when they were full again lol  
> \- leo met with izumi incidentally when he went back to his home to pick few things (like passport and money). apparently izumi hid his luggages on leo's house with the help of ruka lol but the place he loves the most is "the sea near leo's house"  
> \- sena planned to go to florence, because of the designer's invitation. he bought the ticket and prepared the visa for leo too, in case something happens. after that, i was planning to write both izumi and leo were asked by mama to accompany him around the world  
> \- they went back after three months or so lol, everyone was furious because it wasn't long enough, but hey, sena's (hardly maintained, after all that job surges) good grades are in danger here


End file.
